


Lovesick *sigh*

by soy_em



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Sam knows he sounds like the worst stereotypes of teenaged girls, but Dean is just so gorgeous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_firework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/gifts).



> Sam is 14 in this - but there is nothing explicit, just poor lovesick innocent baby Sammy.

Sam knows he sounds like the worst stereotypes of teenaged girls, but Dean is just so gorgeous. 

If he had a journal, right now it would be full of words like sigh and dreamy and little pink-red hearts and maybe even scribbled over Mrs Dean Winchester’s, though Sam is not so gone that he doesn’t recognise the irony in fantasising about taking his brother’s last name. 

If Dad were around at the moment, he would no doubt accuse Sam of mooning, of day dreaming, of being lovesick. Although hopefully he wouldn’t realise who Sam was so gone for.

Dean is just so gorgeous. Like just now, as Sam sits, tapping his foot against the rusty motel sun bed to keep himself from getting lost in his brother. Dean is playing in the pool, splashing at a little kid whose face lights up at the attention. The little boy, who can be no more than six or so, is positively glowing, but Sam can’t tear his eyes from his big brother. 

In the last year, since Dad really started letting him go on hunts, Dean has filled out and started putting on lean, defined muscle, and he is all graceful lines as he moves. The sun gleams from his skin as he contorts himself, and Sam is suddenly gifted with a view of his pert ass and long, golden legs as Dean does a backflip into the water. Sam can’t help but focus on the tan lines of Dean’s perfect face, his startling eyes, the way his cheekbones chisel into those beautiful lips. Against the backdrop of the faded, sepia motel, Dean is glorious technicolour. 

He catches their Dad looking at Dean with dismay sometimes, aghast at the attention his son garners from every passing human who has eyes to see (and some of them skeevy as fuck). Other times he sees John looking at Dean with cool eyes, assessing how his son’s beauty could be useful. Sam wants to rage at those times, tell his Dad that Dean is not a thing to be used, even if it does mean saving lives.

Thing is, Sam might not be a teenage girl, but he is a 14 year old boy. It feels like his emotions see-saw all the time, leaving him sullen and unpleasant one moment, bursting with energy the next. Even now, a huge part of Sam is jealous of the tiny child playing with Dean, wishing he were that age again, simple and uncomplicated and sure he would marry his big brother one day (he’d told his Dad that once, and once only). Things between him and Dean had always been so easy, Sam desperate to be centre of Dean’s universe and Dean only too willing to oblige. 

Now though, Sam is afraid to playfight with Dean in the same way. He misses curling up with his brother in front of the tv, his body aching sometimes with the lack of touch. He wants, so much, although he barely knows what. Kisses would be good, he knows that, and then everything gets kind of blurry. He’s always been so desperate to grow up so that he can help Dean and Dad hunt and he still wants that so that he can make sure they stay safe, but now  
he almost wants to be six again. 

Sam’s internal musings (pity-fest, his brain supplies) are interrupted when Dean hauls himself up out of the pool, water streaming down his body and plastering his shorts (which really need replacing after his last growth spurt) to his crotch. Sam is caught staring and Dean grins at him, cocky as ever. “Get in the pool, Sammy. It’s hot as fuck out here, it’ll fry your big brain.”

Sam can’t even imagine all the opportunities there would be to touch Dean while they messed around in the water. He can’t allow it to happen. “No, I’m just gonna stay up here and read,” he stutters, physically withdrawing even further onto the sunbed, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Well it’s time for more suncream then. I’m not having you burning to shit and then whining about it all night.” Despite the terse words, Dean’s smile is full of affection. “Bend forward, Sammy, so I can put some on your back and make sure it’s properly rubbed in.”

Trying to control his shudders, Sam does as he’s told and Dean starts to massage the cream into his hot shoulders. 

It’s going to be a long summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr!](http://soy-em.tumblr.com/)


End file.
